Micro-electro-mechanical systems (“MEMS”) or nano-electro-mechanical systems (“NEMS”) can be created on semiconducting material (e.g., a silicon wafer or substrate) by etching, doping, or depositing electronic circuits or components on the semiconducting material. The semiconducting material can include multiple die. A die can be a small block of the semiconducting material on which a functional circuit is fabricated. A wafer or array of die can include a group or a series of individual die. Each die in the wafer can be separated and packaged to be integrated into a device.
Each die can be small or fragile and susceptible to damage from a manufacturing process or an environment in which the die is used. It may be desirable to protect an array of die or a die in the array from damage prior to dicing the array of die or prior to singulating (e.g. separating) the die from the array of die.